sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Serpentis Provincial HQ
thumbVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Titel: Provinzhauptquartier der Serpentis Serpentis Provincial HQ ist ein Komplex, der mit einem gut getankten Schiff solo geflogen werden kann. Aber wegen den 5 Siege Sentries (die machen doch recht viel Schaden) im zweiten Abschnitt empfiehlt sich ein Supportschiff. Erster Abschnitt - Defense Perimeter thumb|Serpentis Provincial HQ 1 Gegner *12 Serpentis Tower Sentry (Tower Sentry Serpentis III) *6-9 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) *5-7 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Agent/Initiate/Scout/Spy) - web/scramble Respawn - wenn das Core Defense Officer's Quarters beschossen wird Meldung: More Core ships have arrived to defend the Officer's Quarters! Something 'clicks' inside the acceleration gate once the Officers Quarters have been reduced to dust. *10-11 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) *2-3 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Infantry/Chief Protector/Chief Sentinel) *2-3 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/Captain Sentry/Haigh Captain/Platoon Leader/Squad Leeader/Wing Leader) *5-6 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Agent/Defender/Guard/Initiate/Protetector/Safeguard/Scout/Spy) - web/scramble Das Beschleunigungstor ist ca 20km entfernt. Es wird entriegelt, wenn man das Core Defense Officer's Quarters beschiesst. Man muss den damit verbundenen Respawn nicht abschiessen. Alternativ zum Beschuss kann man auch das Tor benutzen, wenn man ein Shadow Serpentis Crystal Tag im Frachtraum mit sich führt (es wird dabei verbraucht). Das Core Defense Officer's Quarters hinterlässt einen Container mit einigen Handelsgütern. Zweiter Abschnitt - Sarpati Luxury Lodge thumb|Serpentis Provincial HQ 2Popup: Sarpati Luxury Lodge is open only to the very elite members of the Serpentis organization. This is where they relax and clear their thoughts during infrequent vacations from pirating and internal politics. Die Sarpati Luxury Lodge ist in einer Caldari Station untergebracht Gegner Meldung: Luxury Lodge Manager: The intruders have breached our defensive perimeter. Prepare yourselves for battle! Sarpati will not be pleased if we fail to protect their vacation resort. *5 Siege Blaster Sentry *3-6 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Grand Admiral/High Admiral/Lord Admiral) *1-2 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Defender/Chief Infantry/Chief Protector) *3-6 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Defender/Guard/Protector/Safeguard/Scout) - tw. web/scramble *0-3 Destroyer (Corelior Artillery/Cannoneer/Sentinel) Zweite Welle - wenn man die Sarpati Luxury Lodge beschiesst Meldung: A multitude of Core ships have undocked to defend the Luxury Lodge! *7-9 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/High Admiral) *2-3 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Guard/Chief Patroller/Chief SafeGuard/Chief Watchman) - damp *2-3 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/Captain Sentry/Platoon Leader/Squad Leader/Wing Leader) *2-3 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Agent/Scout/Spy) - web/scramble Dritte Welle - wenn die Sarpati Luxury Lodge Armorschaden erhält Meldung: More Core ships have undocked from the Luxury Lodge! *1 Faction Battleship (Shadow Serpentis Grand Admiral/High Admiral) - damp *6-9 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/High Admiral) *2-3 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/Captain Sentry/High Captain/Platoon Leader/Squad Leader/Wing Leader) *2-3 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Patroller/Watchman) - damp *0-3 Destroyer (Corelior Artillery/Cannoneer/Sentinel) Das Faction Battleship hinterlässt Shadow Faction Module im Wrack, sein Salvage hat Tech2 Qualität Wenn man die Sarpati Luxury Lodge abschiesst, dann entsteht eine leuchtend blaue Wolke, kurz bevor die Station vollständig kaputt ist. Es bleibt ein Container übrig, in dem man lediglich 5 Personen (z.B: Civilians, Marines, o.ä.) findet Dieser Komplex kann eskalieren Serpentis Secrets (Serpentis-Geheimnisse), meist bei Abschuss des Faction Battleships und/oder der Sarpati Luxury Lodge. Kategorie:Serpentis Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Combat Site